


The Birthday of Adam Parrish

by constellate



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, adam centric, adam reflects on his birthday, angsty, because that wasnt mentioned enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellate/pseuds/constellate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things Adam Parrish knew about his birth were the things he could find on a birth certificate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday of Adam Parrish

Adam Parrish knew what day he was born. He even knew what time. He knew which hospital it happened at, and even the names of the doctors and nurses that helped bring him into the world. In that respect, he was much like the rest of his friends.

However, unlike Ronan, he didn't hear about his birth from stories told by his parents. No tales from the start of his life passed his mother's lips like the ones Blue and Noah had been told, and the only time his father mentioned him being born like Gansey's would, was to wish he hadn't. In that respect, Adam was an anomaly amongst his friends.

The only things Adam Parris knew about his birth were the things he could find on a birth certificate.

So no, he didn't tell his friends that his birthday was on the second of July. Having never had a birthday cake, let alone a birthday party, he didn't plan anything special. He didn't even think about it, not even on the day itself - he was too caught up with helping Ronan and Persephone with the ley line. It didn't even cross his mind until a week or so after. They had been searching for Maura for a few days, when Blue suddenly burst out "We could all have had our eighteenth birthdays by the time we find her!"  
Gansey had smiled indulgently and said "That's not going to happen," even though Adam could tell he was considering it a possibility. He continued, "None of us are even eighteen yet, you have plenty of time."

Blue had snapped at him that that wasn't what she meant, but it got Adam thinking. He was eighteen. They didn't really have all that much time after all.

It wasn't that he deliberately didn't tell them, it just never came up. He knew what Blue and Gansey thought, that he didn't want their 'charity'. That wasn't it at all. It was just that they'd never really understand what birthdays meant for Adam. He didn't want them to make a fuss, to fill the day with silly things like candles and cake. A birthday didn't mean that to Adam. It meant a day of working harder that the last, of pushing yourself. It meant a day of remembering the past and smiling anyway. It meant one day further from the hell you came from, and one day closer to the Hell you would inevitably end up in. It meant just another normal day.

For a boy who hadn't even know his exact age until he found his birth certificate and worked it out, birthdays were just a technicality.

He still didn't tell anyone that he was finally eighteen


End file.
